Asking
Chapter 3: The Next Day: "Good morning, mom!" said Nano. "Good morning, Nano." replied Nano's mom. "So, where's my breakfast?" asked Nano. "Here it is!" answered her mother. A few minutes later: "Thanks mom, see ya!" yelled Nano, leaving the house. "Bye, honey!" yelled Nano's mom. Before class: "Hey, Konan!" yelled Nano getting in the class. "Oh, hi Nano!" replied Konan. "So, I got an idea!" said Nano. "What is it?" asked Konan. "Well, I was thinking about what happened yesterday, and I thought that we could ask the principle to let us form a soccer team." replied Nano. "What?! Are you crazy?!" yelled Konan. "What's wrong?" asked Nano. "You don't know what happen 3 years ago, with a soccer team, that was formed by this school?" said Konan. "Wait, how did you know about this, when you're new at this school?" asked Nano. "So you know about this?" replied Konan. "No, I never heard about this." said Nano. "Well, you should." said a girl, walking towards Konan and Nano, "My name is Zoey." "Hi, my name is Nano." replied Nano. "And, I'm Konan." said Konan. "Anyways, Nano, how many years you stayed here?" asked Zoey. "Last year and this year is my second, but how do you know about this, when I don't?" asked Nano. "I just overheard some girls talking, then I just joined the conversation!" answered Zoey. "And I heard 2 girls talking about it." replied Konan. "It feels like it's a gossip." said Zoey. "Ok, then, what even happened 3 years ago?" asked Nano. "Can we tell you later?" replied Konan. "Why?" asked Nano. "Because, class is about to start!" answered Konan. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" said Nano. After 2 Classes: "Finally, it's recess!" said Nano, stretching. "Now we can tell you what happened 3 years ago." said Konan, sitting on a bench with Zoey and Nano. "Ok, Zoey, you start." said Nano. "Ok, it all started with a boy named: Neji. He loved to play soccer. So he asked the principle to let he form a soccer team, the principle accepted. He told Neji that he has 5 days to get people, after 5 days he got everyone." "Now Konan's turn." said Nano. Konan continued. "Ok, then after a few days ago they started going against other soccer teams, but when they got to 5th match, they were against a team called: The Lions. They were the strongest te am in the universe and the other teams went against them drawed, and some of them even died. But Neji had alot of faith in himself and his team, and they didn't draw! So when Neji's team: The Lighters, started the match, the captain of the team: Yamato, shot a very strong shot called: 'Thunder Storm', Neji was who was the goalkeeper used all his power to stop the ball from going in the net, and then, his whole team tried to help him stop the ball. But then....it was so strong that they all died." "I'm finally done!" said Konan. "One question, is the team: The Lions, still playing soccer?" asked Nano. "Of course!" answered Zoey. "Ok, let's go to class!" said Konan. After School: "Bye, Zoey. Bye Konan!" yelled Nano, walking to the principle's office. Nano knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked the principle. Nano opened the door of the office. The principle looked at the opened door. "Yes, how may I help you?" he asked. "Well, I was wondering if you could allow me to.... form a soccer team." answered Nano. "No way!" shouted the principle. That shout made Nano JUMP! O-ok.... I'll leave now.... said Nano, in a low voice. She got out of the office and closed the door. ---- ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:General